


30 Days of OTP (NSFW Version) Challenge

by WyomingCH



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyomingCH/pseuds/WyomingCH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 days of NSFW OTP, kind of built to be a story like thing but all the challenges are an individual chapter. Percy/Octavian because I'm kinda sorta obsessed with that ship right now and there just isn't enough of it around for my liking.</p><p>Currently on Hiatus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of OTP (NSFW Version) Challenge

Percy yawned and stretched sleepily, like a cat that’s awoken from its midday nap. The only difference here is that it’s high noon and Percy’s been asleep all day, having fallen asleep at nearly 3 am after working closing at the bar last night. He blinks a few times, cocooned in downy fluffy down blankets and soft downy pillows are cushioning his head. The blinds are thankfully closed and the room is dark. Percy’s certain that if he rose right now and looked at himself in the mirror, he could see the dark circles under his eyes from too many nights of working the late to closing shift at the bar for extra money. This was his first night off in a long while and he felt he deserved one day to sleep in absurdly late. As it was, he’d probably take several naps between now and tomorrow night, when he had to go to work and do yet another closing shift. He was scrambling all the sleep he could before another grueling 8 hour shift took his attention away from his boyfriend.

Octavian wasn’t in bed – he wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the room, which wasn’t unusual. Octavian was an early rouser. He was asleep a few hours after Percy left for work at seven and was up after Percy had only been in bed for a few hours. Octavian had a normal functioning day job at the little mom-and-pop shop around the corner that sold pretty much everything. He was their best employee and got the best shifts along with the highest paycheck. Anything to put a guy through college, right? Percy mostly had night classes, and the nights he didn’t have class he was working, doing his best not to upset his mostly-functioning nocturnal schedule. It was indeed a rare day that he spent any time in the sunlight now. Most of the daylight hours he was actually awake for were spent locked away in their apartment doing homework before dusk came and night fell, signaling either another lecture or another shift for Percy.

He groaned loudly, rolling over and covering his head with the pillow, blocking out what little light there was left in the room and squeezing his eyes shut. He sighed into the fluffiness that was the blanket. “Too fucking early for this shit.”

"What shit?” The question was quiet, but still startled Percy. He jumped and looked up in surprise before realizing he would recognize that voice anywhere: Octavian. He grinned sloppily at his boyfriend and held his hand out to him.

“Too early for me to be awake. Ugh, I’m so tired.” Percy complained, reeling Octavian in and hugging his waist as he sat on the bed next to Percy’s head. He nuzzled his navel and he felt Octavian freeze. Octavian wasn’t a very “cuddly” person in the barest of senses; he rarely hugged Percy. He showed his affection in small actions, rather than constant attention. Percy didn’t mind though and he let him go, looking up at him as he laid his head on Octavian’s knee. “Thought you would be at work?”

“Got today off.” Octavian replied nonchalantly. “How about you?”

“Same.” Percy grinned up at him. “It was so nice to sleep in without worrying about school or work for once.”

“I bet.” Octavian patted his hair. “Come on lazy bones; up. I have lunch cooking if you’re hungry.”

Percy hopped up, grinning as he threw on a t-shirt before leaving their room and following him to the kitchen, where there was water boiling for the only thing Octavian knew how to cook: Ramen noodles. Percy smiled and helped himself to an ice cold bottle of water, tipping it up to his mouth and all but chugging it. Call it stereotypical, but he loved water. Best drink on Earth and not even blue pop could compare to it.

He snuck up behind Octavian, wrapping his arms around him and watched Octavian stir the noodles idly, hugging him and ignoring Octavian’s entire body freezing. Octavian knew he was a hugger; you’d think he’d be used to it by now. Eventually, Octavian relaxed into his grip and only shook him off to take the noodles off the burner and put a colander into the sink and separate the noodles from the water. He dumped the noodles into their own individual bowls and added the seasoning, handing one to Percy. “Eat up, because heaven knows when you last had a meal that wasn’t a bag of chips and a can of pop from behind the bar.”

Percy took them from him with a grateful nuzzle to the back side of his neck, wolfing them down hungrily. It wasn’t far from what he’d been eating recently, but Octavian had a point here: at least it was more than just a bag of chips to keep him going for the better part of 8 hours and a buttload of caffeine. Sitting on the couch, he pulled the laptop that he and Octavian shared towards him, sliding it onto his lap and putting the finishing touches on his EN 311B essay that was due in the coming days. The rest of the day was like that: lounging on the couch close to Octavian, but not so close as to make him uncomfortable, swapping the laptop between the two of them for homework and the like. As night fell, Percy found he’d enjoyed his lazy day deeply and with a gentle kiss to Octavian’s cheek, announced he was going to bed early to he could have enough sleep for tomorrow’s school and work in one day.

Swinging off his shirt, and as a second thought his boxers, he slid into bed, burrowing down into the downy goodness once more. Despite the fact that he wasn’t that sleepy, he drifted off almost immediately and dozed for several good hours. He was only roused when an exhausted and very tired Octavian climbed into bed next to him at an ungodly hour, unusual for him but expected, considering the amount of assignments the AP student had. Percy rolled over as his boyfriend settled into bed next to him and waited until Octavian lifted his arm, welcoming him to cuddle with him. Sidling up to him, he tugged gently at the cotton shirt. “Off.”

“We’re not going to have sex tonight Percy.” Octavian’s voice was tired and left no room for an argument to be had. Percy harrumphed at him, slightly offended.

“I said I wanted your shirt off, not that I wanted to bend you over the table.” He said, injured.

Octavian’s smile was almost tangible. “Since when do I ride bottom?”

Percy snickered quietly and after a moment, Octavian joined him. When they finally brought themselves down and calmed down, Octavian sighed and swung the t-shirt off, throwing it to the immaculate floor next to them. “There, happy?”

“These too.” Percy tugged at the waistband of Octavian’s underwear.

“Okay, you did hear ‘no sex,’ right?”

“You did hear my reply, right?” Percy shot back.

“My shirt _is_ off, just like you asked.”

“Don’t be a smartass, Tav.”

Octavian sighed and after a moment’s hesitation, he decided it wasn’t worth the small bitch fight that would inevitably ensue. Putting a few spaces between himself and Percy, he wriggled out of his underwear and threw those to the ground as well. “I literally have nothing else to take off, so you’d better be going to sleep.”

Percy hummed happily, placing a small kiss on his neck before sidling closely up to him once more. “I am, I promise.”


End file.
